By Your Side
by Alice in Despairland
Summary: NaruSaku I thought I loved Sasuke,but,the one I really love was in front of me all along. Finally updated!
1. Shocked

A/N: Hi! Im Hikari of the Passionfruit XP Nice to meet you! Im here with my first fic ever This is chapter one,so for now,I guess Ill work on updating quick. If only i can make time in my life...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakuras POV

"Aw,c'mon,Sakura-chan! Ramen makes everyone feel better!" Naruto Uzumaki,a companion and a friend of mine,told me as we walked down the road towards the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"Naruto,I appreciate it,but...I just..." I stopped walking to look at the sky. It was a sky-blue color,clouds hovering over it. Some were scattered,while others were complete. I sighed sadly,Naruto looking at me sadly.

"Sakura-chan,is this...about Sasuke?" he asked me,also stopping.

"Y-yeah,its just..." I stopped again,this time feeling strange. I couldnt really understand what it was I was feeling right then. At first,I thought something was towering over me,then like something would just pop up from beneath me.

"Sakura-chan! Look out!" Naruto yelled,pushing me away and into a building. The earth where I had once stood shattered,causing Naruto to fall in. I gasped,shocked by the sudden earth-shattering event. Snapping back to reality,I jumped forward,into the hole where the earth had broken,down to find Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narutos POV

I was falling,deeper and deeper as the surface seemed to be about miles away. "_Sakura-chan...is she okay?" _I thought.

"NARUTO!"

I didnt know if I was hearing things just then,but,it sure has heck didnt seem fake at that point.

"NARUTO!"

Hey,it was calling me,I knew that much. Thats when it hit me.

"S-sakura chan!" I yelled,snapping back into reality. Grabbing onto a nearby rock in the wall,I managed to stop falling. I held out my free hand to Sakura-chan,smiling on the inside as she gladly took my hand.

--------------------------------------

Sakuras POV

I sighed in relief.

"Naruto,are you an idiot or something?" I asked,teasingly.

"H-hey! I saved your life,you know!" he snapped back at me. I chuckled a bit. "Yeah,I know you did,but you didnt have to."

"But your my friend Sakura-chan!" Naruto said to me,truthfulness visible in his tone. My smile disappeared into a slight frown. Honestly,I never believed that he would say that after how mean I was to him back in our days in the academy.

"Naruto..." was all I could say. He looked at me,expecting me to say something more. So,I guess ill say the only thing that came to mind at that point. His hand was warm in my own. I blushed a bit,finally able to say what Ive wanted to tell him after all those times he saved my life.

"Thank you."

-----------------------------

A/N: Uhm...yeah,didnt turn out how I wanted but im proud of it! ;

Review please!


	2. On My Mind

A/N: Hi and thank you to everyone who reviewed to chapter 1! Ill try and make this chapter longer for you guys!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakuras POV

Naruto was the only thing on my mind after he saved me from that mysterious earth-breaking event. It never occured to me that the earth below me would suddenly...shatter like it did. So here I am now, wandering the streets of Konoha, looking for something that could maybe help me get my mind off of the event that occured the previous day.

"Sakura-chan!"

I stopped walking for a moment,glancing around. I shrugged,and continued to walk.

"Sakura-chan!"

There it is again. I looked down at the ground and up to the sky. Still,I could not see what or who was calling me. Again,I shrugged it off and continued down the street.

"Sakura-chan! Above you!"

I stopped again. I looked up,only to see that same boy that had been on my mind lately,with that goofy grin of his,proudly standing ontop of someones rooftop.

Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narutos POV

I could tell Sakura-chan was suprised to see me all of a sudden. Heheh,but then again,what could I expect? This _is_ Sakura-chan,after all.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" I yelled to her,waving from ontop of the rooftop I was standing on.

"What are you doing up there?!" she asked me from on the ground.

"Well Im just---W-whoa!" I pretended to fall backward,managing to let my feet stick to the pipe alongside the connected house.I mentally grinned to myself,wondering what her reaction would be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Sakuras POV

My heart skipped a beat. I did not know if Naruto was pranking me,or if he was just playing around with me,but,Ill go with what my mind was telling me.

"Your not fooling me today,Naruto!" I shouted. I could hear a groan from the other side where Naruto had supposedly fell.

"Fine,fine...You win for now,Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted at me, reappearing once again on the rooftop. I mentally grinned at myself for unmasking Narutos little prank. He jumped down from the rooftop so that he was standing in front of me,defeat visible on his face.

"I win this round,Naruto." I told him teasingly,chuckling a bit.

"Yeah,yeah...I get the hint." Naruto told me again,groaning a bit. I smiled at him for a moment before he could actually notice.

"So,what is it you were doing up there?" I asked him.

"Oh! Yeah,I was gonna give you something." He replied. Starting to pull something out of his pocket,I stopped to think about it. If Naruto was going to give me something special,then could that mean that he really...well,loves me? I stopped to think,and,without further hesitation,I came up with the only resolve possible at that point.

I really do love him.

-------------

A/N: Okay,I have to go to an auction,and this is my update for now! Enjoy everyone!

Review!


	3. My Sweet Cherry Blossom

A/N: Hi all! This is Hikari of the Passionfruit,happy to present to you all chapter 3 of _By Your Side_! Thank you all who reviewed!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Naruto's POV

I started to pull out the little "suprise" I had for Sakura-chan. Man,I cant wait to see the expression on her face when she finds out what I got her! But,would she slap me? That I dont know,but,it's worth a shot,right?

"Naruto...what did you get me?"

I mentally grinned at my little "suprise". I don't know if she'll slap me or not because it has Sasuke in it,but,yeah,you never know until you try,right? Pulling out my little suprise,I held it out in front of me,my mental grin widening at her expression.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's POV

A picture? The old picture of Team 7 from long ago? But...it was in a gold frame...and there were little scribbles on it. I took it from Naruto's hand,and began to scan the picture. I chuckled a bit at what I saw. Naruto had drawn an angry eye on Kakashi Sensei that was looking down at Sasuke. By Kakashi-Sensei,there was a speech bubble that read "Make Sakura-Chan sad again and your dead!!".

"Naruto...you did this just to make me feel better?" I asked.

"Uh,yeah..." he replied,and I could see he was blushing a little bit. I was silent for a moment,scanning the picture once again. I chuckled a bit at first,and then burst out into a laughing fit.

"Thanks Naruto,that made me feel a ton better!" I happily thanked him,dropping the photo,jumping forward and wrapping my arms around him without thinking.

_"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF GIRL!"_ My Inner Self screamed,pumping her fists in various directions. But it was far too late. He already had his arms around me,and just on cue,it began to rain lightly.

_"Fine,fine...this is an acception,you hear me?!"_ My Inner Self gave in finally.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata's POV

I was so excited! I-I had finally...gotten something for Naruto-kun! I-I hope h-he likes it! I jumped out from behind the corner,and held out the flowers I had picked.

"N-Naruto-kun! I-I have something for y--.." I stopped,and dropped the flowers I was holding in my hands. There,in front of me,was Naruto-kun,with his arms around Sakura. I gasped,and I could feel two tears leak from my eyes.

"N-n-naruto-kun...a-and S-Sakura..." I stuttered,and began to run off down the street.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto's POV

I snapped back to reality. Okay,okay,quick recap... I give Sakura-chan a picture,she hugs me,I hug her back,Hinata comes from behind the corner,and runs off in a hysterical fit. I released Sakura-chan from the embrace,and looked her straight in the eyes.

"S-sakura-chan..." I started to say,remembering exactly what I had came to do. Taking a deep breath,I managed to say something.

"Imsorrybutigottagoafterhinataalrightimsorryforallthathappendokaygoodbye!" And I took off,leaving my secret crush in a shocked state.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - -

Sakura's POV

It rained harder,second by second. I was shocked by the sudden event with Hinata. And Naruto...he just...ran off after her.

_"Damn!And it was a perfect hug,too!"_ My Inner Self snapped,pouting. I sighed,picking up the picture and flipping my hair back. Its so obvious that Hinata is lovesick for Naruto,but...

_"DAMN HER! DAMN HER!" _My Inner Self screamed. Could this be...jealousy? My empty hand was clenched in a fist now,and now I knew for sure that it was jealousy. But why? Ive never been jealous of Hinata. Ever. And I had no reason what-so-ever to be.

But this was different.

Never in my life had I considered Naruto anything more than a friend and companion. It was always Sasuke-kun I had considered to be something more to me,but...now that hes gone,and its just Naruto and I,then maybe...we could be something more...?

But it would be hard,seeing as I would probably blush furiously when I try to tell him how I felt. Plus,I wouldn't want to ruin Hinata's life.

It would be hard to figure out. Very,very hard to figure out. But it was now,or never. I starred down at the picture in my hand,noticing faded pink text right beside me that read:

_"Sakura-chan,My Sweet Cherry Blossom"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Was that good enough? XP While I was at the auction,I kept thinking of ideas for this chapter XP But,I chose the one that satisfied me the most!

Review!


	4. Lies

A/N: OMG I am soooo sorry for the horribly long wait! Anyways, I can only make these chapters really short if you people want me to update like crazy. Well, not too short, around how they are now. Oh well. Anyways, tomarrow is the day I start school. So updates will be horribly slow if I'm busy after school. Sorry! Anyways, here's chapter four of _By Your Side_ !

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's POV

I smiled just a little bit at the small little label. In a way, I'm starting to think that the childish crush he had on me in the days at the Academy have matured in some ways. It's kind of sad, but, in a way, you've grown up a little, Naruto... Then again, we all have. Just at different times. I put the picture away in my back pocket, and began to set off down the dirt path Naruto had just ran down minutes ago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata's POV

Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan.. I-I knew he thought she was prettier than I was, but still..

"Hinata!"

All these feelings are like a vortex in my mind... I-I don't feel s-so well...

"Hinata! Wait up!"

It's s-so warm... and yet so cold.. Everything seems so far away now... and the world is rotating as I fall...

"Hinata! You okay?!"

A pair of strong arms catches me before I hit the ground, making me snap back to reality. I looked up to see that it was just who I was hoping for all this time... Naruto-kun...

"Y-yes..." I replied weakly. I-I had always dreamt he'd catch me like this...

"Hinata, your face is redder than a tomato. You sure your okay?" Naruto-kun asked, moving one arm away to put his warm hand on my forehead... I feel everything suddenly turning warm, mostly my face. A second later, he moved his hand away and let his other arm support me once again. It feels so right... just to be here in his arms...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's POV

I eventually had managed to find both Naruto and Hinata. But in the most shocking position I have ever seen.

"... Naruto, you love Hinata..." I mumbled. Naruto noticed this and looked straight at me, eyes widened.

"N-no! Sakura-chan, It's not---!"

"Yeah, whatever!!" I shouted, struggling to hold back tears as I ran off back down the dirt path.

"These feelings were lies... all lies..." I sobbed.

_These feelings were always lies. Right from the start..._

_I'm such a fool, to believe that he'd actually mature..._

_But he doesn't understand a girl's feelings one bit!!_

_I hope your happy with Hinata, Naruto..._

_And I hope you regret that you broke my heart._

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry, its the best I could do for now! Review!


	5. Forgiveness and Regret

A/N: Wows, lots of people liked the last chapter! Anyways, if anyone cares, today totally rocked. There's this new girl named Marissa, and she is soooo sweet! We're really good friends now, and it makes me happy I have a good friend! Uhm, aside from that, updating time will be slow, unfortunatly. Unless, I type short chapters and leave lots of cliffhangers, since... if I fail in school, I'm B-U-S-T-E-D. Busted. Yes, busted. Plus, my parents know that I love typing fanfics and just jump to conclusions that this is what's distracting me so much. But they are so totally wrong. Oh well. Without any further notes, here's the next chapter of _By Your Side_ !

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto's POV

Oh god, this is so bad. Sakura-chan thought I was holding **Hinata** of all people **romantically.** I really have to tell Sakura-chan the truth, or she'll NEVER talk to me again. Plus, I need to help Hinata as soon as possible... When do I ever get a break?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata's POV

O-oh no... Sakura... she... she ran away. And Naruto-kun looks so hurt by it... is this... all my fault?

"Naruto-kun... i-if you need to take care of Sakura, I-I can go back home on my own..." I suggested, but I felt as if I could barely stand. My world was spinning around in my head...and through the look in his eyes, I could tell he wanted to help Sakura, even if that meant leaving me to do so...

"You sure? Your face is omega red..." Naruto-kun pointed out.

"I-I know that...but..." I stopped for a moment, smiling shyly and looking down at the ground. "You really... care about her... I-I can tell... so... if she makes you happy..." I stopped, and looked back at Naruto-kun. "Then, I'll...be happy too..." I choked a bit on the last line, because I was truly feeling pain. I know now that Naruto-kun really likes Sakura... b-but... I really want him to be happy...

"Hinata..."

"G-go... I'll be...okay..." I said weakly, attempting to give him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Hinata. Get home safe!" Naruto-kun yelled as soon as he set me down gently against a tree, running off into the bright distance. I-I don't know if... he can see me... but... I'm smiling gently... as tears of sorrow leak from my white eyes, vanishing into nothing as they hit the ground.

_I hope... she'll... make you happy... Naruto..._

I hesitate before adding the ending suffix... B-but... maybe one last time...

_Naruto-kun... if I really and eternally care for you... I should be happy that you finally found your one and only...and I am..._

_I just wish... that could have been me... _I whisper one last time, before the last of my tears fall and wash away into nothingless, at the sound of my last sob.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Normal POV

Sakura continued to run until the last of her energy burned out. But that wouldn't mean she would stop now, would she?

"Sakura-chan!" There it was again. That same. Stupid. Voice... the voice that made Sakura's heart leap occasionally.

"Naruto...Go. Away. Now..." Sakura ordered, quite harshfully.

"Sakura-chan, I wasn't holding Hinata romantically, she had fell backwards and I caught her. So don't go off thinking that she's my---"

"SHUT UP!"

"S-sakura-chan?..."

"You don't understand a girl's feelings at all, do you? Stupid moron... I knew you would have never changed..." Sakura mumbled, starting to walk away.

"Sakura-chan, stop..."

"Oh yeah! And why should I---" Sakura was interrupted by two arms, wrapped around her stomach and a warm feeling surging throughout her body.

"...Naruto..."

"Sakura-chan, Hinata is **weird**. I don't think I could picture me and her together, even after about 100 cups of ramen."

"... You really are an idiot..." Sakura mumbled, giving in to the hug.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata's POV

I peeked out from behind the corner, and smiled just a little bit.

"I knew you wouldn't go back on your word... I just knew it..." I said to myself.

_Someday, I think I'll really be happy you two were together..._

_But not now, I just have to be happy that you found your one and only.._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Was that good enough? Please review and I'll give you a cookie!


	6. Rainy Moments

A/N: OMG I am so happy for all these reviews! When I first started, I had like 4 or something, and now I have 16! I thank you all sooooo much! Luv yaz!

Anyways, uhm, I did have a truckload of homework, but I finished it! Yay! Anyways, here's another chapter of _By Your Side_!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Yay! Fluff ahead!**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's POV

This feels right somehow. It's just like something inside of me clicked. I couldn't picture being hugged by Sasuke-kun... since he only cares about avenging his clan. But Naruto was always alone... so, he really needs somebody just for him. And over time, I think I'll be able to truly and eternally be that person.

"Naruto... it's storming..." I quietly mumbled, several drops of water falling from my pink strands of hair. Slowly yet steadily, I was released from the hug and immediatly turned to face Naruto. I saw something in his eyes I rarely ever see. True emotion. Yes, true emotion. All these little moments lately have been bringing out this true emotion.

"...Naruto...you..." I started, but decided not to finish. For no more words were needed. Both of us inching closer, we closed are eyes preparing for what would come.

Because, after all, that's the tradition. Or so I remember.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Normal POV

_Flashback_

_"Mommy, I saw two people doing something odd today..." a young Sakura said to her mother. Sakura's Mom turned to face her._

_"Like what, Sakura?" she asked. Young Sakura pointed at her mother's lips, and then at her own._

_"Two people's lips were touching...and Ino-chan said it was mushy-stuff..." Young Sakura explained as best as she could. Her mother merely smiled and pat her on the head._

_"That's what they call a kiss." her mother said._

_"Kiss?? You mean.. like hershey kiss?" Young Sakura asked._

_"No. More like... a romantic kiss. In other words, you kiss the person as a sign of love. It's like a pact to show that you love the person, and if they accept the kiss, they love you too." Her Mother explained. Young Sakura seemed to be getting the idea._

_"So you mean I can kiss Sasuke-kun! Yay!" she cheered. Sakura's mother shook her head._

_"No, you'd best stay away from that boy. He's from a clan that... had a bit of an accident where everybody except him went on a little trip. And he wants revenge for it.." Her Mother explained. Young Sakura whined and merely ran back into her house._

_"Someday, you'll find your only one, Sakura." her mother quietly said to herself as she followed young Sakura into the house._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's POV

Yes, that was a memory. And I think the conditions have been met...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata's POV

N-no! I-I realize now... I can't let Sakura kiss him! N-never! I-I love Naruto-kun with all my heart... and besides, she should really... love Sasuke.. not Naruto-kun..

"STOP!!" I screamed, leaping out from behind the corner. Both tore apart and looked at me.

"L-listen... Naruto-kun... I-I want you to know that... " I was interrupted by a pink-haired kunoichi stepping forward.

"What? That you like him? It's kinda obvious, Naruto just didn't notice." Sakura said. I gasped, and Naruto-kun looked at me strangely.

"What? Hinata liked me all this time?..." Naruto-kun paused for a moment. "I-I totally knew that!" he finished.

"O-Oh... so... y-you like Sakura...?" I asked. Naruto nodded, and Sakura gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Hinata..." she said. I shook my head and turned away.

"I-it's okay... U-um... B-bye!" I yelled, dashing away and letting my tears fall freely. But they would soon hit the ground, and vanish into the sadness and sorrow of the rain.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Sakura's POV

This does not feel right at all. I think I just smashed her hopes and dreams. But, I hope I didn't!

"Sakura-chan..." I looked to see that Naruto was looking at me sadly. I understood what he had to do, and I understood that I had to wait.

"Go. Do what you have to do." I said, turning the opposite direction.

"R-right. S-sorry, Sakura chan! I'll make it up to you! I swear!" Naruto promised. I looked back at him, smiling just a little.

"I won't forget that, you got it?" I said, teasingly. Both of us chuckled quietly.

"Alright, I swear! And, I got to go after Hinata now, so, I'll see you later!" Naruto yelled, dashing off down the path Hinata ran down.

_Do what you have to do Naruto._

_I know you always kept your promise._

_You tried to bring back Sasuke-kun, and you got hurt bad for it_

_And I know you still will bring him back_

_Just someday_

_Not now._

_But someday._

_Until then, I will search somewhere._

_Inside of my heart_

_Inside of my thoughts_

_Inside of my dreams._

_But now I know_

_That it isn't Sasuke-kun I love_

_It's you, Naruto._

_And it will stay that way until my dying day._

_- - - - - - - - - -- - _

A/N: Was this good enough? Please review! Oh, and, thank you shurikengrl for the reviews! You totally rock!


	7. World of the Past

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I love you!!

Anyways, without any notes, here's the next chapter of _By Your Side_!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's POV

I don't know why, but I feel like I'm being followed as I walk these streets. Second after second, I feel it coming closer. But I must be hallucinating. I have to be. There's no way that---

Oh, crap... No wonder I feel like something is following me. There actually IS somebody following me! But this time, there's nobody here to save me. No Naruto. No Sasuke. No one. And that's exactly how I want it.

"Whoever you are, come on out!" I yelled. I heard nobody, so I merely continued along the path.

But something is not right. Something is either above me or below me. I can feel it now. And I have no doubts. Only thing is, I'm not too sure who it is.

"S-Sakura... I-I'm sorry!"

Something's got my ankle, and I can't break free. I pulled out a kunai, and tried to stab the hand that had caught my ankle. But, I didn't end up stabbing the hand. I ended up stabbing myself.

"B-but.. how...?!" I questioned myself, holding back the temptation to scream out of pain.

But before I even tried to think of an answer, I was quickly pulled beneath the earth, taking in my entire body. It was all in slow motion, and I could feel my vision fading as I fell deeper, and deeper, and deeper.

"Nar...uto..." I managed to say one last time, as my vision faded into a black world.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I eventually woke up after I don't know how long in a world of pure white. There was nobody there but me, and I couldn't help but be confused.

"What's going on...?" I asked myself. I looked around, only to findseveral pink petals flowing around me in harmony. It was so beautiful, like a memory from so long ago...

"H-hi there... Miss..." I heard a small voice from behind me. I turned around, and starred in shock. There was a pink-haired child standing in front of me. Otherwise known as little me.

"Y-your...!" I was so shocked. Why was my young self standing right in front of me in a world of cherry blossoms...? I'm so confused...

"I-I couldn't help but notice that you looked exactly like me... just older..." My young self said. I said nothing, so she continued. "U-um... would you like to come with me? I could show you some place very special!" she offered, holding out her hand. It couldn't be too bad, right? It's only me, after all. I nodded and took her hand, a warm feeling coming inside of me from the bright smile on my young self's face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Normal POV

Meanwhile...

Naruto was running as quick as he could, and he knew for sure he could have already kept up with Hinata. But she was no longer there. Gone with the wind, pretty much. Naruto sighed in defeat, and merely turned back.

"Man... I give up..." he muttered. Naruto continued to walk down the path, until he found the spot where he had left Sakura to chase after Hinata. Just a little bit down the street though, was some type of hole.

"Weird... I wonder what this hole is for..." he mumbled, taking a look down the hole. But something caught his eye. A kunai, with blood on its tip, was thrusted into the side of the hole alongside a leaf headband. Naruto recognized the headband immediatly and gasped.

"S-sakura-chan's headband... she has to be down this hole! She has to be!" He yelled with confidence, and immediatly jumped down the hole without warning. Obviously this was a deep hole. And it would be awhile before Naruto reached the bottom, where Sakura would hopefully be waiting.

- - - - - - - - -- - -

_A beautiful world of the past_

_Lies just in front of me_

_Where all my memories lie_

_And they will never die_

_I look at myself now and then_

_And now realize_

_This world of cherry blossoms_

_Is more than meets the eye._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

A/N: Was that good enough? Review!


	8. Promise Of The Future

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Luvs ya all!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own my OCs Lexi Mindy and Rie**

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

Sakura's POV

The younger version of myself dragged me through the village, people looking at us every so often and mumbling something like "Who knew Sakura had an older sister?"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I stopped, and so did the young me. She clutched my hand tighter, and I looked at her in curiousity.

"I-it's Lexi... We have to help her!" Young me exclaimed, and began to dash down the path where the scream was heard. I followed her, and stopped as soon as we reached the place where the scream came from.

"I told you, get away from us!" a young girl with knee-length black hair yelled at a much shorter child, while two other young girls stood behind her. One had short orange hair and the other had shoulder length dark pink hair.

"Lexi-chan!" Young me exclaimed, letting go of my hand and running over to the black-haired girl named Lexi.

"Sakura-chan, don't come any closer!!" the orange haired girl exclaimed from behind Lexi.

"Rie-chan! Mindy-chan! What's wrong...?" Young me asked.

"No time to talk! Rie, Mindy, Sakura, run! It's coming closer!" Lexi yelled one last time. Rie nodded, taking young me's hand and dashing off alongside Mindy, leaving me with Lexi.

"What on earth is---" I stopped. My eyes widened, and I was too shocked to move. Its...its...

"Naruto..." I managed to say. Lexi looked at me with a strange look on her face.

"Miss... please, can you take care of this thing while I catch up to my friends? I can't even think of handling this when I'm not even a graduate..." Lexi requested. I nodded slowly, and she smiled.

"Thanks so much! I'll bring you some flowers to repay you later! Goodluck!" Lexi yelled, dashing off down the path where her friends went.

"...Naruto... its you..." was all I managed to stay. I could see that he was crying quite a bit... and I wasn't too happy about it either.

"...Your...your all the same!" Young Naruto yelled, turning away and beginning to run.

"Wait!" I yelled, running after him. "I'm not like them! I'm your friend!"

"Your a liar!" he shouted back. I sped up a little, just enough to catch his wrist and prevent him from running. Young Naruto struggled to break free from my grip.

"I'm not like them! I'm your friend, honestly...I..." I couldn't stop myself from pulling the young boy into a tight embrace. Truly on the inside, I felt so bad that Lexi, Mindy, and Rie were being so mean to him...

"Stupid girly girl! Lemme go!!" he struggled and struggled. Just about now I was ready to pound him on the head... Can't he see I'm trying to be nice!? Obviously not, cause he was kicking and punching me to no end,

"CALM DOWN, DAMN IT!" I yelled, using one arm to keep him in a bind and the other to pound him in the head.

"OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Young Naruto yelled.

"FOR GOING ALL VIOLENT ON ME, THAT'S WHAT!" I yelled back just as loud. He seemed to get the hint and calmed down quite a bit.

"Hmph, fine.." Young Naruto gave in. "What do you want?"

"I want you to know... that I'll be a very close friend to you in the future. No, not a close friend... something a bit more..."

"More?"

"Yes, more." I said, setting him free. He turned and faced me with wide eyes.

"R-really?" He asked. I nodded, smiling only a bit.

"Yes. I promise." I said, holding out my hand. Naruto seemed hesitant at first, but he eventually took my hand in his own and grinned.

"I'm holding you to that, lady!"

"I know you will.." I said, letting go of his hand. My hand was fading, and I sighed. I knew now that it was time to leave this world of the past. Somehow, I knew I altered time just a bit. I turned my back to Naruto, and began to walk slowly away.

"Wait! Um... Miss! What's your name?" Naruto asked. I turned to face him once more.

" Someday you'll know, I promise." I promised.

" Oh! Okay! When will I see you again?"

" Sooner than you think."

" How soon?"

" In just a few years..."

"A FEW YEARS?! I'll be all alone then..." Naruto said sadly.

" No you won't. I promise." I promised once more. I turned my back to him once more, as my body was almost completly faded. I looked back one last time.

"And to answer your question from earlier..."

"My name is..." My body was almost completely faded now.

"Haruno Sakura."

And then I disappeared, my remains turning to sparkles and flowing in the wind.

"Okay! I'll see you later..." Naruto started.

"... Sakura-chan."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**I leave this world of the past behind**_

_**And walk back home**_

_**Where I will see you again**_

_**Where I will be safe**_

_**And more importantly...**_

_**Where I belong.**_

- - - - - - - - - - -- --

A/N: The force that brought Sakura here will be revealed next chapter! Review!


End file.
